No One Who Cares An Alois One-Shot
by bloodiedtwilightroses
Summary: Chesire is just an ordinary young boy.. or is she? Poor tortured bullied girl who will save you? Does any one care?


**Warning: Fan fictions may cause fan girl squeals, fainting, sexiness, laughing, crying, and fawning.**

**Caution: my fan fictions may contain Moe, smut, yaoi, violence, rape, yaoi, sexual or adult content, swearing, and/ or yaoi. Did I mention yaoi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler 'cause if I did there'd be more yaoi, a lot more yaoi.**

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint but my warning is generic and I've begun using it with any of my stories so this story is sadly a hetero pairing. Fair warning slight OOCness**

**Rated T: For swearing, violence, and slight sexual or adult content.**

I stared at the crimson pool around me. A small pocket knife in one hand and a bottle of Pucker Vodka in the other. The blood slowly dripped from my wrists as I took another long drink of the booze. I was in the abandoned boys shower room of Jasper Academy, in England. I looked at the still on ticking clock on the wall and sighed. It was almost time for lights out. I finished off what little content was left in the bottle and cleaned the my blood. Closing up the small pocket knife and slipping it into my bra, I head for my room. Looking around my empty room I sighed and crawled under my covers. I left the light on knowing I wasn't bothering anyone. I was, after all, all alone.

_Beep, beep, beep. _I chuckled the sounding alarm clock against the wall and sat up. Another day in the hell hole of school. I sighed and followed my normal morning routine, shower, put my knee length electric blue hair into a beanie, put on the boys uniform, and slid into my size 6 shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror staring into my own caramel eyes. I suppose being flat chested wasn't all bad it did mean I didn't have to use anything to wrap it down. I went to my assigned class room and felt all 4 of my class mates green eyes on me.

"Hey look, the freaks back," A blonde haired girl mocked me. Her names Mika and her little brunette side kick is Chika.

"Here emo boy, I thought your old one might be getting dull," Chika laughed as she tossed a small razor blade onto my desk.

Soon Brunette boy began tugging on my sleeves, "Why don't you show us what you did last night. Come on don't be shy cutter." The brunette boy is Carter and his black haired friend who is now also tugging at my sleeve, is Jack.

"Carter, Jack, what are you doing to Cheshire," Just in time Mrs. Gavazzi came in and pulled them away.

"Nothing," The boys muttered as they walked away.

"Cheshire, are you okay," Mrs. Gavazzi asked gently but when I didn't reply per usual she simply sighed and took the razor from my desk.

The rest of the day went as follows, schooling, bullying, hiding in the bathroom during lunch, schooling, and next thing I knew I was in my room with the door closed behind me.

This routine happened all day everyday never stopping. I sighed and walked over to my IPod. I turned it on and played the song that held my life. I let my natural feminine voice flow through the words and sang them softly. "No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in but we feel like we do when we make fun of him. 'Cause you want to belong, do you go along? 'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong. It's not like you hate him or want him to die but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide or he comes back to school with a gun at his side and a kindness from you might have saved his life. Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero, heroes do what's right, you could be a hero, you might save a life, you could be a hero, you could join the fight, for what's right, for what's right, for what's right." I was already starting to choke up as I slowly sat by my bed. The hardest lyrics were yet to come and I knew I'd have to be ready to fight the tears down. "No one talks to her, she feels so alone. She's in too much pain to survive on her own. The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife. She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life. Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave. Fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage her on life she saves, when she throws the pills out-," I couldn't sing anymore the tears choking my to much. I threw off my beanie and rolled up my sleeves. Each word was true and it hurt me to no end. I went to reach under my box spring for the bottle of sleeping pills I kept there. However when I went to leave there was a blonde boy in front of my with beautiful, crystal eyes.

He was focused on my face luckily not noticing anything else as I put the pills into my pocket. "Why are you in my room," I asked cautiously.

"This is my room too. I didn't know the school aloud boys to room with girls," He said smirking slightly.

I noticed my mistake now and I now feared he tell. " Please don't tell anyone, everyone here thinks I'm a guy."

His attitude was cocky and slightly frightening, "So I'm the only one in the WHOLE school who knows this."

He seemed to think a bit and caught sight of my arms. " What happened there," He asked seemingly half shocked.

I stayed quiet for a moment before shaking my head slightly.

"Come on you can trust me, besides if you tell me what's the worst that can happen," He said appearing curious. I still sat there quietly. He sighed for a moment and the stuck out his arm and said, "Hi I'm Alois Trancy and I have a secret that if you tell me what happened I'll tell you my secret."

The offer was intriguing so I shook his hand, "I'm Cheshire Meyer."

"No you're not," He said matter-of-factly. "Now be honest or I won't tell you anything."

I thought for a moment and then it hit me, 'Maybe if I tell him I may actually gain a friend.' "Okay, I'm really Chelsey Taner."

"And so what happened with your arms."

"I did it."

"Why," He seemed genuinely shocked and upset but this.

"Well ever since my parents died I've been living here with my god mother Mrs. Gavazzi and the kids here aren't exactly to kind and so I do it to relieve stress instead of yelling," I say softly slightly embarrassed. I waited a few moments for him to spill and nothing happened. "Well?"

"Well what," He asked in response.

"Well I told you all that stuff, are you going to ya' know tell me your end," I asked softly a little afraid of what may happen.

"Nope."

"What?"

"You heard me, no. I don't want to."

Now I was pissed, I can't believe I tried to trust some one. I stormed out of the room, not truly mad but disappointed that I tried to open up.

"What are you doing," He shouted after me.

"Leaving," I shouted back and went into the abandoned shower room. I hated myself right now, I let a complete stranger into my life thinking I could have a friend, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I reached into my bra and took out the small pocket knife. I looked at my scar filled wrists and moved to my ankles instead. When I calmed down enough from the cutting I took a deep breathe and sighed in content. Sure it hurt but once the pain went away the warm of the blood gushing just runs through me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pills. Could I be a hero to myself? Am I strong enough? …. No I'm not. With that decided I opened the bottle and took a deep breathe.

"I've asked you once and I'll ask you one more time. What are YOU DOING," An all to familiar blonde asked. Emphasizing the last to words as he stared at me. He finally took in the sight in front of him as tear began streaming down my face. The moment he saw the open pill bottle he ran over and slapped them from my hand. He grabbed me by the collar and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I turned away from him in truth I just couldn't face the pain. I couldn't be strong. "What do you care what I'm doing," I muttered almost silently.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTICALLY STUPID!"

I bit my bottom lip softly before replying in a ghost of a whisper, "Because no body ever cares."

There was a pause as he dropped my collar and let my slink to the ground. He stood there silently and the fell to his knees bringing my closely to his chest. I felt myself sobbing and he stroked my back soothingly. Soon he forced me took look him in the eyes and gently brushed away my tears. "I guess that means I'm no body," He said chuckling softly.

I was in genuine shock, someone who cared. I broke down and sobbed worse. I let the bottled up past flow out through my tears as this strange boy comforted me. He was someone who cared.

~~~Alois's POV~~~

I don't know what's happening, this is so unlike me. I stared at the girl in my arms who sobbed her eyes out. I just met this girl but yet I feel as though I want to tell her everything. I feel as if I want to be her everything, I want to hold her, protect her, and there's a deeper feeling but what is it. I sighed deeply before I began to confess, "My real names Jim Macken, I live alone, my parents are both dead along with my little brother whom I loved dearly and you see no body other than my brother has ever cared for me."

She gave a soft sniffle and looked up at me. She gave a weak smile and whispered, "I guess I'm no body."

I smiled sure this is cheesy but having some there, knowing there's someone who will stay by you're side, it's amazing.

(Next day)

~~~Chelsey's POV~~~

Jim being a new student had to meet with Mrs. Gavazzi. We established late last night after he finished helping my clean up that only when we're alone can we address each other by our true names. Right now though, I couldn't careless what I get to call him I just wish he was here, to pull Jack off of my so he'd stop hitting me. Jim hurry, please.

~~~Jim's POV~~~

I was "Listening" To this "Mrs. Gavazzi" drone on and on about the school. I couldn't focus, when I left Chelsey earlier she seemed worried. 'Good luck, just please hurry back,' her words echoed through my head. It worried my slightly but Mrs. Gavazzi's words snapped me out of it.

"Do you understand," Mrs. Gavazzi asked me sweetly.

"Yea," I lied.

"Good let's go back then," She said smiling.

I basically jumped out of my seat and ran into the room. But I wasn't to happy with the sight in front of me. Some black haired kid was beating on Chelsey. So I ran over and picked him up by his collar. I glared at the boy and if looks could kill he'd be dead. I growled murderous venom dripping from my mouth, (A/N: please excuse my poor translation it won't be entirely correct) "Kiku Baka, anata ga katsute fureru Cheshire mata, watshi wa ishi korosu anata ga."

He looked at me funny and the rolled his eyes saying, "I don't speak freak, weirdo."

Before I could hit him Mrs. Gavazzi came over and took him away.

~~~Chelsey's POV~~~

I sat up as Jim's words replayed in my head, "Listen moron, if you ever touch Cheshire again, I will kill you."

I was so lost in my thoughts that when Jim knelt next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped. "Are you okay," he asked clearly still infuriated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," A lie and we both knew that.

He didn't press on he just helped me up and led me to my seat. He sat in the seat next to me and stared forward.

(After school hours)

It wasn't until our door shut that Jim let loose. "How often does something like that happen," Jim asked angrily.

"Just never mind it's no big deal," I said trying to calm him down.

I was no use he was extremely pissed off. "No it is a big deal no let me see," He demanded angrily.

"N-no really I'm fine," I said. I was getting scared the closer he got to me the farther I tried to back away.

"No for each mark they've caused you I'll do ten times worse to them," He growled reaching for me.

I took another step back and said fear almost drowning my voice, "No really most of them are self injured."

"I don't care they caused you to want to do that I'll kill them," He growled and reached out.

It was a soft touch but I couldn't help but scream and fall to my knees crying. I balled, memories of rape and abuse came flooding back. "Don't touch me," I screamed at the memory of my father. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered tears chocking me again.

~~~Jim's POV~~~

Angrily I reached out to her but stopped as I realized the fear in her eyes. I saw something deeper than just now and this time I reached out to try to comfort her. The moment my hand touched her shoulder she collapsed to the ground crying.

"Don't touch me," She screamed but I couldn't help but feel it wasn't towards me. "Please don't hurt me," She whispered as I heard her cries become sobs.

I took her into my arms and held her tight. I wasn't sure what she was fearing only that I wanted it to leave her alone.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me," She repeated over and over.

When I saw her calm down, I tilted her head towards me and gently asked, "Who touched you, who has you so afraid."

Her sobs caught up again as she buried her head into my chest crying and shouting, "My father, my own father."

I held her tighter when I heard that word slip from her mouth. I knew how it felt, how it hurt. "It's okay, I promise, he's gone now he cant hurt you. I'm here now and I don't plan on ever leaving."

~~~Chelsey's POV~~~

"It's okay, I promise, he's gone now he cant hurt you. I'm here now and I don't plan on ever leaving," I heard him whisper softly to me in between my sobs. He cared, he won't leave, he can be trusted, he's mine.

As my sobs slowed I looked up at him and smiled the best I could. "I love you," Was all I could whisper with out crying again. The words shocked him and he froze his gently kissed his cheek and he too began to cry. He pulled me closer and I knew he didn't plan on ever letting me go. He'd be there for me until the end, he's mine, the no one who cares.


End file.
